1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool support device, and more particularly to an adjustable tool support device for supporting and displaying tool members in different angular positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, envelopes, package members, or the like have been provided to support and display various kinds of tool members. However, the typical tool receiving or supporting or packaging members may only be used to support the tool members, but may not be used to support the tool members at different angular position relative to the supporting or packaging members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool support devices.